heiji do you love me?
by lollipop1141
Summary: a Heizuha fanfic that's similar to the Mermaid Island case! might contain spoilers.. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! O.O


"Heiji, let go of me!" tears were streaming down his childhood friend's face. His chest hurt, but he tightened his grip on her arm.

"NEVER! Whatever you say, I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again!"

Both of them were dangling down a ship's railing, Heiji's hand on Kazuha's arm while the other on the slippery handrail, threatening to make them fall. The storm was surging hard, making the waves dark and malicious, as if it was waiting hungrily for the couple to fall down into its murky depths.

This moment was similar to the Mermaid's Island where Kazuha had recklessly tried to throw her life away just to save him. But he would never let that happen again. He had made a silent promise to her and he would be true to his word.

"But if you don't let go, you'll die!" Kazuha tried once again to persuade him to let her go, but he wouldn't budge.

He looked softly at her and smiled gently, as if he finally realized something important.

"**I'd rather die together with you than leave you alone in this world."**

Then he let go and embraced her in his arms as both of them fell into the deep ocean, never to be seen again.

=.=

A few days had passed and yet there was no sign of the Osaka couple. People thought that they had died, but Conan (aka Shinichi) knew better. No matter how grim the situation was, if Heiji was with Kazuha, both of them would survive this together.

"I hope no one will declare them dead." Ran searched anxiously over the sea, looking down from a helicopter that they had borrowed from the police department.

"They'll come back alive, Ran-neechan; because Heiji-nii is with Kazuha-neechan." Conan reassured his childhood friend/ love interest/ guardian. She looked at him for a while and then smiled.

"I guess you're right."

=.=

GASP!

Heiji crawled up shore, exhausted and weary from the toss and turns of the ocean. He could barely remember what happened. It was raining and both he and Kazuha were thrown overboard.

KAZUHA!

He quickly sat up, a wave of dizziness hitting him. But he ignored it as he tried to find her. He got up to his feet and walked along the sandy beach, searching for his partner. Then, he spotted a figure lying unconsciously on the sand, the waves lapping on the figure's feet.

_No no no…please don't tell me…_

He ran up towards her and flipped her over. Kazuha's lips were blue and her skin was cold. Heiji grabbed her wrist and listened. There! She still had a pulse, but it was weak. Without a slight hesitation, he began to do CPR on her.

A few minutes later, her breath had become normal once more and her skin started to regain its color. But she was still weak. Heiji carried her up and laid her down on a patch of grass, making sure that she was comfortable. Then without further delay, he began to build a campfire.

Kazuha woke up later to the smell of burning meat. She groggily opened her eyes and saw Heiji's green eyes staring comfortingly at her as he grinned. "So you finally woke up, sleepy head."

"H…Heiji, where are we? What happened?"

He gently touched her lips with his finger, telling her to be silent. "Don't speak yet. You're still weak from what happened."

"I remembered you were telling me that you'd never let me go…" She said, causing the young detective to blush.

"S-so what? You'd die if I left you alone."

She faced him, those emerald eyes of her burning him. "You said that you'd rather die with me than to leave me alone in this world."

"W-well yeah, b-but-"

"**Heiji, do you love me?**"

That very question made his entire world stop. He tried to avoid her gaze, but something told him that he shouldn't. He gazed back at her, wondering if he should tell it to her or not. She didn't leave his for even a second, just staring at him, demanding an explanation.

She repeated the question again but all he could do was make weird animal-like gestures. She chuckled at the sight, though he could hear hollowness inside of it. "Forget I asked you that question."

Then she began to turn away. Heiji realized that his chance was slipping away bit by bit if he didn't stop her.

"Dammit Kazuha!"

He growled in frustration and scratched his head before grabbing her wrists and slamming her back on the coconut tree. She looked up at him, confusion showing in her eyes. "Heiji?"

"Seriously, you love making things complicated, don't cha?"

Then without any hesitation at all, he gently pressed his lips against hers, a warm feeling growing inside of him. He grinned naughtily as Kazuha tried to squirm away, but he wouldn't let her. Not in a million years. He had held it off far too long. Unlike Kudo, he was done waiting for her to confess to him.

"H-Heiji…let go…" Kazuha protested weakly, but noooo, this young detective was too much in love with his bestfriend/childhood friend/ love interest to let her go now.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Kazuha's eyes grew wide.

"I'm not so dumb aren't I?" He smirked as he laced his arms around her waist, making them tumble gently down the ground, her chest on top of his.

"Yeah, I do love you."

And in that moment, everything was perfect.

**Yeah I know, It's too short. But I wanted to type this up soo badly! XPPP I think this was also kinda sweet… Well, leave me reviews minna!**

**P.S. these characters don't belong to me in case you're wondering… They respectfully belong to Aoyama Gosho!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
